villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Zsasz (Gotham)
Victor Zsasz is a recurring villain in the series Gotham,'' ''appearing in all seasons thus far. He is portrayed by Anthony Carrigan, who also portrayed Kyle Nimbus. Originating as the main hitman for Camine Falcone, Zsasz has joined ranks with Oswald Cobblepot after Falcone's fall. Now working as Cobblepot's main enforcer, Zsasz has crossed paths with Jim Gordon several times but every time, both men have left the encounter alive. Like his mainstream counterpart, Zsasz has a habit of carving a scar into his body, for every kill he has caused. Leading his own band of female assassins, Zsasz is one of the most feared criminal psychos in the city. History Falcone's henchman Zsasz first appears in "Penguins Umbrella" after it comes out that Gordon didn't kill Penguin when Falcon sends him, and two of his assassins to the GCPD station to collect Gordon. Gordon refuses, and asks Zsasz if he'll come after him in a room filled with cops. But Zsasz calmly orders everyone out, leading to the entire GCPD abandoning Gordon. A fire fight breaks out between Gordon and them. Zsasz manages to wound Gordon, but Montoya and Allen manage to rescue him in time. Zsasz however does manage to kill another officer, who wandered onto the scene unaware of what was going on. Later when Bullock and Gordon confront Falcone, he reveals that Zsasz has Barbara and will kill her if they do not back down. Although Bullock does not believe him, Gordon won't take the risk and gives up. Zsasz then enters the room with Barbara, revealing that Falcone wasn't bluffing. On Carmine's orders Zsasz releases Barbara. Later on, when Liza has seemingly been kidnapped by Fish Mooney, Zsasz repeatedly offers to take his crew and get her back. But contemplating retiring, Falcone hesitates, up until Penguin reveals to him that Liza is in fact a mole for Fish, using Falcone's memorys of his mother to gain his trust. Infuriated at being deceived and having the memory of his mother besmirched, Falcone sends Zsasz in. He and his crew attack and kill all Fish's followers. Then they capture Fish and Butch, after Falcone kills Liza. Following Butch escaping and rescuing Fish, they go to her former club to confront Cobblepot. However half way through, Zsasz and his group arrive to recapture or kill them. In the gun battle Butch manages to kill one of Zsasz assassins, angering Zsasz. In return Zsasz manages to shoot Butch in the leg. Butch manages to let Fish escape, but Zsasz captures Butch. He then spends several weeks torturing him, until Butch is to broken to disobey. Taking him to Penguin in this state, he hands him over to help Penguin run Fish's club (once again on Falcone's orders). Attacking mayoral candidates After Falcone's retirement Victor begins working for Oswald. The pair of them threaten Commissioner Gillian Loeb to give Jim Gordon his job back in the G.C.P.D. and force Loeb to retire as commissioner. On Penguins orders he enters the bureau of mayoral candidate Hobbs. Hobbs, who is aware that someone tries to murder him, tells Zsasz that he has fife guards and Zsasz is alone. Zsasz replies that it only seems fair and quickly shoots two of Hobbs guards. While the remaining men bring Hobbs outside they are pursued by Zsasz. Hobbs and one guard manage to get outside where the guard is shot by Zsasz. Zsasz is disturbed by the arrival of Gordon and his new founded Task Force. They try to take down Zsasz but the hitman is abe to shoot two of them before being shot himself. Groaning "Unexpected!", he sinks to the ground. Before Gordon or the task force can reach him, he shoots a hydrant which erupts in a water fountain. In the chaos Zsasz escapes. Along with most of Penguin's crew, Zsasz watches the TV when Theo Galavan tells the media that people like Penguin have no place at Gotham anymore and will be hunted down. Angrily Penguin smashes the TV and states that Galavan will die tonight. Zsasz, leading a horde of killers is then sent by Penguin to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the dinner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Only Bullock and Harvey remain, fending off Zsasz and his female assassin group until the police arrives. Working for Penguin Amongst others, Zsasz is present when Penguin vows revenge on the Red Hood Gang. When Penguin finds the location of the gang's hideout, he, Zsasz and other henchmen head there, only to find that Butch has already killed the entire gang. Zsasz later becomes part of Nygma's plan to frame Butch. Feigning treason, Zsasz and Nygma claim that they want Penguin dead and want Butch to join them. When Butch refuses, Zsasz reveals that he captured Tabitha Galavan, giving Nygma leverage over Butch. Nygma forces Butch to shoot at Cobblepot but the gun Zsasz provided is revealed to be filled with blanks. Nygma calls out Butch as a traitor and Zsasz approaches Butch from behind, shooting him in the knees and forcing him to the ground. Days later, Zsasz is used by Mario Calvi, son of Carmine Falcone, to set a trap for Jim Gordon. Calvi, who has been infected with Alice Tetch's virus and is about to wed Gordon's ex-girlfriend Lee Thompkins. When Jim enters Calvi's house to stop him, Calvi reminds Jim that he is still Falcone's son. Zsasz reveals himself, holding Jim at gunpoint. Calvi then leaves the building, leaving Zsasz behind to guard Jim. However, secretly on Calvi's orders, Zsasz lets Jim go after a short time. He even hands Jim back his gun, albeit without the magazine. To get his bullets back from Zsasz, Jim knocks him out, leaving him unconscious in Calvi's living room as Jim races after Calvi. After Jim has murdered Calvi to save Lee, Falcone sends Zsasz into Jim's home. While he waits for Jim to arrive, Zsasz helps himself to the contents of Jim's fridge. Once Jim has arrived, Zsasz claims that he has come as a messenger and that Falcone is beside himself in grief for his son. Jim claims that he wants to talk to Falcone but Zsasz replies that they are way past that and that it is only a matter of time until Falcone gives orders to eliminate Gordon. Zsasz claims that, should Falcone give the order, Jim will not be able to escape Zsasz or stop him from hunting down Gordon. However, Zsasz also claims that Jim is a 'good egg' and that he did a good job on Mario, whom Zsasz never liked. His message delivered, Zsasz then turns around and leaves the flat. The same day, Falcone indeed puts out a hit on Gordon, causing Zsasz and two of his henchwomen to go after him. When Gordon and Bullock interrupt a meeting of insane followers of Jerome Valeska, Zsasz shows up and aims at Gordon with a machine gun. Aware that Zsasz will only come after him, Jim sends Bullock away and escapes into a restaurant kitchen. There, he waits for Zsasz to arrive. When the hitman appears, Gordon tricks him and attacks him from behind, resulting in a fight between the two. Gordon once again manages to knock out Zsasz and then picks up Zsasz's pistol and fires at the unconscious hitman multiple times. As the gun is empty, Jim merely walks off. However, Zsasz does not stop hunting Jim. When Jim returns to his home where he is rejoined by Bullock, Zsasz turns up moments later and shoots up the flat. Searching the room, he then finds Bullock and aims his gun at him but Jim sneaks up on Zsasz from behind and in turn aims a shotgun at Zsasz. The stalemate is resolved when Carmine Falcone personally arrives at the flat and orders Zsasz to stand down and go home, telling him that the job is cancelled. Zsasz then happily leaves the building. Enforcing Penguin's licenses When a group of armed thugs robs a wedding, Zsasz suddenly appears behind them. Recognizing him, the thugs get reluctant as they know his reputation. Zsasz reveals to them that from now on, no one is allowed to commit a crime without a license from Penguin. The robbers are outraged and their leader claims that they won't pay half of their take to that creep. The leader reminds Zsasz that there are four of them and Zsasz is alone, to which Zsasz replies by drawing his gun and shooting the man's finger clean off. Zsasz forced the robbers to retreat and the bride approaches Zsasz to thank him. However, Zsasz smiles sadistically when a different group of robbers enters the room. Claiming that these robbers do have a license, Zsasz then sadistically watches as the robbery commences. After the crime license business is actually implemented, Zsasz is sent by Penguin to hunt down any criminal not abiding to this rule. In this position, Zsasz tracks down Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle and infiltrates their apartment. Despite holding guns, Zsasz claims that he has come in peace. He states that the two were hard to track down, and, looking over the run down apartment, asks Tabitha why she lives like that when she used to be richt. Tabitha reminds him that Penguin stole her club and Zsasz replies that Tabitha killed his mother, so they should just call it even. Tabitha asks Zsasz why he has come and Zsasz reminds Tabitha that every criminal in Gotham now needs a license from Penguin. Zsasz invites Tabitha to come to the opening of Penguin's new club the next evening. where she is supposed to "kiss the ring" and get her license. Zsasz then leaves the apartment after implying that Tabitha doesn't really have a choice. Once Zsasz is gone, Tabitha claims that the two need to find a new place immediately but Selina stops her and convinces her that it is in their interest to join Penguin. When Selina heads to the opening alone to swear loyalty to Penguin, Zsasz confronts her and asks her why she has come alone. To the surprise of both, Tabitha reveals herself and tells Zsasz that Selina has not come alone after all. Together with Zsasz and other henchmen, Penguin stops a gang of thugs from deploying fear gas onto the guests. When Zsasz asks whether he wants the gang executed here or downstairs, Penguin then claims that he has an entirely different idea. Zsasz then watches as Penguin presents the captured gangsters to the guests downstairs. When suddenly the lights go out, the gangsters free themselves. Zsasz draws his gun and tries to shoot the gangsters but cannot do so, as darkness and the chaos prevent him from getting a clear shot without harming the guests. While Zsasz tries to aim, Tabitha knocks him out from behind and takes one of his guns. When Zsasz gets back up, he aims his gun at the nearest combatant who is revealed to be Alfred Pennyworth. While he aims his pistol into Alfred's face, Alfred in turn points his shotgun at Zsasz. Both men lower their weapons as the situation is defused. When Penguin visits Barbara Kean's weapons dealership, Zsasz accompanies him. Zsasz is overjoyed to see all the different guns and rifles and takes one of the rifles with him when they leave. Before they leave, Penguin threatens Barbara that he will send Zsasz to end her with her own merchandise should he hear even rumors about Barbara attempting to make moves to contest him. At the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin is informed by Zsasz that some thieves tried to robb one of Penguin's shipments. Penguin is outraged but Zsasz tells him that Zsasz men managed to scare them off before they could steal anything. Penguin tells Zsasz that the shipment is required for a black market auction he is holding for Gotham's elite this very night, so the items have to be safe. He orders Zsasz to bring him to the warehouse the items are located; he wants to make sure they are all accounted for. After the two have left the iceberg lounge, a woman breaks in and starts melting Edward Nygma out of the ice block. When Penguin and Zsasz return, they find Nygma gone and Penguin screams and rages. Penguin furiously orders Zsasz to find the culprits, kill them and have Nygma back at the Iceberg Lounge in time for the auction. Eventually, Zsasz returns and informs Penguin that there is no sign of Nygma anywhere in Gotham. He reveals that he believes that it was an inside job and Penguin orders him to kill whoever is responsible for hiring staff for the Iceberg Lounge as this person hired a traitor. Eventually, the trail leads the two to Myrtle Jenkins. Although Nygma has already fled Jenkins' custody, Penguin and Zsasz turn up at her place and interrogate her. After learning that Nygma cannot even solve the simplest riddle, Penguin orders Zsasz to make an example of her and Zsasz executes Jenkins by shooting her in the head. Episodic appearances Season 1 *Penguin's Umbrella *What The Little Bird Told Him *Welcome Back, Jim Gordon *The Blind Fortune Teller Season 2 *Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do... *Rise of the Villains: Strike Force *Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster Season 3 *Mad City: Anything for You *Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster *Mad City: Ghosts Season 4 *"A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina" Gallery ZsaszAtGCPD.png|Zsasz introduces himself at the GCPD ZsasZGordonGCPDfight.png|Zsasz fights Gordon at the precinct ZsaszShootsCivilian.png|Zsasz shoots a unarmed policewoman ZsaszStopsButch.png|Zsasz takes Fish and Butch prisoner on Falcone's orders ZsaszSavesCobblepot.png|Zsasz stops Fish from killing Cobblepot ZsaszKilledGuard.png|Zsasz with a guard of Loeb whom he murdered ZsaszWounded.png|Zsasz is wounded in a firefight ZsaszComesForButch.png|Zsasz is sent to kill Butch ZsaszHappy.png|Zsasz rejoices the possibility of slaughter ZsaszGzn.png|Zsasz provides Butch with an empty gun ZsaszS4.png|Zsasz arrives at the wedding ZsaszIvy.png|Zsasz with Ivy at the club opening The_Fear_Reaper1193.jpg|Victor holds one of the weapons of Barbara Kean. They Who Hide Behind Masks2347.jpg|Victor and Oswald confront Myrtle Jenkins ZsaszPengy.png|Zsasz informs Penguin The_Demon_s_Head1861.jpg|Victor and Oswald are in the house of Sofia Falcone Video GOTHAM S01E12 Ending Barbara x Tabitha Gotham 3.05 (2 2) Gotham 3x12-Jim VS Zsasz Gotham - Victor Zsasz crashes a wedding Trivia * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Zsasz generally kills with a gun, while his counterpart prefers knives and dislikes guns calling them "unreliable." * Although still a villain, this version of Victor Zsasz is not as crazy as his comic book counterpart as he only follows orders to those he works for and unlike his mainstream version doesn't just murder anyone for the sake of it. Despite his feud with Jim Gordon he always shows some sort of respect for him, and when Falcone calls off a hit Zsasz simply leaves satisfied without making a fuss. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wrathful Category:Gotham Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable